


Alter Ego

by einsdaer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsdaer/pseuds/einsdaer
Summary: Evil conquered the world 1000 years ago and the guardians needed help and searched for those worthy of their powers. A group gamers who are superheroes in games for fun were chosen.They all live their fates with the powers they earned through accessories given to them by the guardians who guides them in every battle they have.Despite being superheroes whenever their city needed them, they need to keep their superpowers and alter egos a secret ー not one, except for their guardians can know about their true identities.If they do find out, chaos will start.
Kudos: 5





	Alter Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters will be introduced as the story goes on along with their powers.
> 
> Also, I had to delete the previous one as there were lots of mistakes made on every upload. I couldn't fix it nor did I see the "delete chapter" option and ended up deleting the whole story. I apologize if any of you already started reading it. But, for this one, I do hope everyone enjoys this one.
> 
> There are no specific dates or time for this fanfic to be updated. It will be random along with the smut fanfic. Anyways, thank you for reading this. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> 🦋

An Express train crossed the city's border and entered with its passengers looking at the view of top high mountains and city lights that brightly shone on the highways and suburban living area. 

From afar, a man hidden in the trees had a plan to obliterate the Express train along with its passengers and carriage. With a single snap of his fingers, hidden human-sized dolls jumped out of the trees and landed right on top of the train, catching the driver off guard. 

They were unable to speak but that didn't stop them from having the ability to kill humans and used it on him as they broke the windows and attacked the people inside. Terrified screams were heard from a distance, causing confusion on citizens that live near the train tracks. People of the city murmured as rumours quickly flew around, left hanging in the air. 

Blood splattered across the windows and seats of the train, bodies were scattered everywhere, frozen expressions, pale skins and purple lips. Everyone on board was left in the cold as the train continued to cross the border, the tracks were switched, the controller sitting underneath the trees assumed everything was fine until the train passed him by, seeing the human-sized dolls. His eyes widened in shock and fear as his life flashed right before him, pain set right in. 

"That's right. Now, what are you weak heroes going to do?" The man murmured to himself, a smirk appeared on his face as he fell into a fit of giggles at the thought of the city's beloved heroes kneeling before him in defeat. "Oh, please. That would be such a great view." 

The train hit a bunch of trees, it exploded after a few seconds and burned the trees down. A big fire started right by the mountains, burning the grass, resulting it to release an unpleasant odor to the citizens. 

°

Ears pecked up in the distance as Marcel's dog whimpered in fear after entering a coffee shop. The latter knew what that whimper meant, the rumours turned into reality ー the people were right. He carried his dog and listened to the news that was on the TV displayed to his right, inside the coffee shop. People gathered around it and carefully listened to th he news. 

"An explosion happened by the mountains of San Andreas, it was caused by an Express train who was occupied with innocent passengers and a single carriage of goods. The culprit is still on the loose and haven't been caught yet. But, it is said that witness saw human-sized dollsー" The news reporter was interrupted by three human-sized dolls. Her terrified scream caused panic to those who were aware of the situation and ran for their lives. 

"Shit!" Marcel quickly exited the coffee shop, almost bumped into people and unlocked his car. He placed his dog at the back as he secured the sides and doors with pillows, he pulled up all of the windows and started the car. Its engine roared and pulled out of the parking lot across the coffee shop. 

Marcel drove back home. In a few minutes, he finally reached their destination as he took his dog and placed him on his lap. The garage doors opened, he backed his vehicle up and quickly pressed a button in the remote control of his garage doors, it every so slowly closed but they were safe. His dog, Voldemort, started to cry in fear, tears rolling down its cheeks. "Buddy, it's okay." 

Lots of small kisses were given to him as he was hugged in a comforting manner, a hand patting his head. A sigh left Marcel's lips as he stepped out if his car, his dog still in his arms.

"We'll be okay, buddy." He whispered into his best friend's ears, comforting him from the panic that it felt. The front door of his house was opened by his girl, a worried look on her face. Marcel gently placed his dog down on the hardwood floor and received kisses from his girlfriend. "I'm sure you've heard of what happened by the mountains. Babe, be safe out there, okay?" 

Yes, it was forbidden for any of them to reveal their true identities as they will get punished for breaking their promise. But, Marcel wasn't the type of guy to keep secrets from the person he loves the most. It just wasn't his thing. 

"Yep, I definitely will. So, if you could, take care of yourself and the dog and go inside the hiding place I made for the both of you. I'll be back as quickly as I can, okay?" His girl was the most understanding woman he's ever met in his life, after his mother.  
Another kiss was shared between the two before he told her to hide. "I'll be waiting." A thank you was muttered under his breath as he ran upstairs and went inside his room. 

"Trix, pump it up!" With a single sentence, he transformed into his superhero persona ー Dusty.


End file.
